


New Dad

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She slips out of her room to the kitchen for a glass of water, real quiet and without turning the lights on.





	

Sometimes Emily has trouble sleeping. When she was smaller Mulder used to come and tell her stories but now she just reads books. Tonight mom had to see a doctor so Mulder is staying with her until she comes back. He probably is asleep by now in front of the tv. Mom and Mulder, they both work really hard and Emily knows he has trouble sleeping at night as well, she understands. Mom is seeing more doctors lately, it makes Emily a bit worried if everything is okay, but she looks fine, and Mulder doesn't seem to worry about it so it can't be that bad. That's what Emily keeps telling herself trying hard not to think about her old mommy.  
She slips out of her room to the kitchen for a glass of water, real quiet and without turning the lights on. Trying her best not to wake him, she hears her mom in the living room  
\- It was my last chance - she hears her voice break and sees Mulder pull her into a hug, because hugs are his answer to everything  
\- Never give up on a miracle - he tells her and it makes Emily's stomach drop.  
\- Mom? - she speaks up shyly as they let go of each other and look at her the same time.  
\- Hey sweetie, why aren't you sleeping? - mom tries to hide it but Emily can see her tears in the dark.  
\- I got thirsty, is everything okay?  
\- Of course sweetheart - she walks over to her and pulls her into a big hug  
\- Then why are you crying?  
\- It's nothing, don't worry about it - she sniffs and drops a kiss on top of Emily's head - come on, let's get you to bed. You've got school tomorrow, remember?

 

Few weeks later mom and Mulder come home after another business trip and mom looks happy. Happier than she looked in months really, and she can't stop holding Mulder's hand. The next morning Emily is surprised to see them sitting on the couch in the living room together, whispering as usual but not getting read for work, still in their pj's although it's Wednesday.  
\- Hi guys, can I skip school today too? - she asks teasing.  
\- Good morning sunshine - mom greets her with a huge smile  
\- Come sit with us for a moment Emily - Mulder adds smiling and reaching out for her hand. She climbs on his lap squeezing her cold feet between them.  
\- Emily, remember when we talked about where babies come from? - mom asks and Mulder chuckles softly, sure she remembers so she nods slowly  
\- Well, I'm - she hesitates for one second - we're going to have a baby.  
\- You will have a baby brother - Mulder laughs and pulls her tight into his chest  
\- Or sister - mom corrects him smiling and Emily can't seem to find her voice.  
\- Or both - Mulder is so happy his hands shake a little  
\- Mulder, please - mom's tone tells her she's not done - So, with the new baby coming, we will have to look for a new bigger home, and - she glances quickly at him over Emily's shoulder - Mulder will be moving in with us.  
That's when tears spill from Emily's eyes, she flings herself into her mothers arms hugging her as tight as she can, making her laugh. Now she understands why they are so happy. She feels Mulder's arms around them both and twists to throw her arm around his neck as well  
\- Does this mean you will be my dad now? - she asks him quietly and he chokes out a half laugh half sob hugging her closer.  
\- Sure kiddo, I will always be your dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of LeiaScully's October Fic Fest


End file.
